


This Is Mine

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Was... was this really happening?Nolan's hands are shaking, making the stick with the little plus sign he's holding waver.





	This Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ever have that one pairing that pops into your head and it makes no logical sense but you still wanna see it anyway? Yeah, that's them.

Was... was this really happening? 

Nolan's hands are shaking, making the stick with the little plus sign he’s holding waver. Fuck, he'd always thought he would be thrilled to find out he was pregnant, but instead he’s scared, anxious, and a bit nauseous. However, that could be what he just figured out is morning sickness.

Pregnant. Jesus. He’s still young, and they'd been so careful. It is too early in their relationship for a _baby_ to be involved. They haven’t discussed any of this yet and what if...

God, what if Haydn doesn’t want kids? He would dump Nolan and then he'd have to have this baby alone. The team would support him, sure, but he loves Haydn. The thought of him leaving because there is this kid… What is he gonna do?

Tears well in the corners of his eyes as Nolan sets the test down on the counter. Looking down the length of his body, everything just the same as it has been, he can’t help slipping his hand beneath the hem of his t-shirt to rest on his belly. There’s something in there now—a child. Nolan is still trying to process.

He lets himself cry quietly, standing alone in his bathroom. The team will have to be informed. He'll have to stop playing, but he can still practice with them as long as he wears the no-contact jersey. It’ll be good exercise for him until the trainers tell him he can’t anymore. Probably only two or three months until then.

More than anything he wants Haydn there with him. The shivers set in as Nolan continues to sob, sinking to the floor and clutching his legs tight to him. Haydn would come if he asks, but Nolan can’t stand to see that rejection in person. It may be a shitty move, but Nolan has to tell him and he hopes he gets Haydn’s voicemail.

Nolan’s hands tremble as he brings up his contact info and swipes to start the call. It rings and he wipes at his face. It rings and he snuffles to clear his nose. It keeps ringing and he sighs only halfway in relief when Haydn’s voicemail picks up.

“Hey, um… it’s me. Look, this isn’t what you want to hear but it’s what it is now. I’m pre—” The word sounds weird and saying it makes it even more real that the little plus sign on a stick. “I’m pregnant. Seeing as you’re the only one I’ve been with for a year, pretty damn sure it’s yours. But I think—you don’t want kids so, that’s fine. I just thought you should know.”

With the call over and the person he loves probably out of his life, Nolan picks himself off the bathroom floor only long enough to crawl back into bed. Today is a wash and he’ll deal with all of this tomorrow. For the rest of the day, he’s going to lay in bed and scroll through the apps on his phone and do nothing else.

He falls asleep 20 minutes later after crying himself exhausted.

\-----

“Nol? Nol, baby, wake up.”

Nolan hears it at the edge of his conscious and he doesn’t want to get up and face whatever this is. He’s fucking pregnant and his boyfriend’s gone—everything sucks.

“Wake up, Nolan.” The voice is more stern and it sounds a little like… oh.

He cracks open one eye and Haydn is crouched beside his bed.

“What’re you doing here?”

Haydn looks a bit stunned. “What am I—” He huffs. “You leave me a voicemail telling me you’re pregnant, manage to make it sound like a breakup, and you’re asking me why I’m here?”

Rolling over would be easier than dealing with this head-on, but he feels like Haydn deserves at least that. “Well, I figured we’re too young to be parents and you probably didn’t wanna be saddled with this, so.” Nolan’s voice cracks. Dammit.

“I never said any of that.” Haydn cups Nolan’s cheek, brushing his thumb against his skin. Haydn looks as if he’s about to cry, too. It only serves to make Nolan feel worse.

“But, I—”

“Ask me what I think about this baby.”

It takes a minute and it comes out all mumbled, but Nolan manages.

Haydn’s smiling at him. “I think I’m happy. I didn’t think we were at the point of having a baby, but I’m just. Thrilled that it’s you. You’re carrying our kid, Nol. I’m so happy.”

Pregnancy hormones are a bitch because Nolan starts sobbing again and he’s pulling Haydn in for an awkward, sideways hug. He doesn’t care, he needs to be close and Haydn is holding him just as tight.

After another minute, Haydn pulls away to kick his shoes off and crawl into bed beside Nolan. He curls up against his side, hand splayed on Nolan’s stomach. It’s almost like Haydn is saying “this is mine” and Nolan thinks it’s going to be good.

He pulls away for a second to look at Haydn. “How did you get here so fast?”

“Flew. As soon as I got your call. I needed to see you and I wasn’t going to be stuck in a car for that long.”

Nolan leans in and kisses him. “I’m glad you came.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
